


Elastyczność

by dieOtter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Tekst prawdopodobnie z cyklu „śmieszy tylko mnie”. Jest wynikiem mojej choroby i gorączki, więc możliwe, że jak się pozbieram, przestanie śmieszyć nawet mnie. Ale w obecnym stanie nie mam dość samokontroli — wrzucam xDTekst powstał na akcję oddolną „Dłużej i szczęśliwiej” na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Bo od początku byłam zdania, że sprzedawca kapusty to najtragiczniejsza postać tego serialu.





	Elastyczność

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst prawdopodobnie z cyklu „śmieszy tylko mnie”. Jest wynikiem mojej choroby i gorączki, więc możliwe, że jak się pozbieram, przestanie śmieszyć nawet mnie. Ale w obecnym stanie nie mam dość samokontroli — wrzucam xD
> 
> Tekst powstał na akcję oddolną „Dłużej i szczęśliwiej” na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Bo od początku byłam zdania, że sprzedawca kapusty to najtragiczniejsza postać tego serialu.

**Elastyczność**

 

— Moja kapusta — wymruczał czule Cải Bắp, sięgając po pierwszą z dorodnych główek, by umieścić ją na swoim wózku.  
Tym razem zadbał o wszelkie środki ostrożności. Znalazł wysepkę położoną dostatecznie daleko od obu biegunów, wyspy Kyoshi, Ba Sing Se, Omashu, stolicy Narodu Ognia, świątyń powietrza i paru innych miejsc, w których mógł bywać Avatar — a nie było to takie proste zadanie. Zmierzył świat wzdłuż i wszerz, przegapił trzy sezony, trzy drogocenne plony, ale nareszcie znalazł idealne miejsce. Zielone, żyzne, mające odpowiednią ilość wody i słońca, a do tego oddalone od wszelkich siedzib ludzkich, nie licząc niewielkiej przystani na jego północnym skraju — w sam raz, by sprzedać kapustę.  
— Nie martw się, już ja nie pozwolę, żeby Avatar i spółka jeszcze kiedyś cię tknęli… — szepnął, delikatnie pieszcząc kolejną główkę, nim odłożył ją na pozostałe.  
I wtedy to usłyszał.  
Chrup, chrup, chrup.  
— Mee!  
Cải Bắp wyprostował się gwałtownie i, łypnąwszy przez ramię, zaklął tak szpetnie, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.  
— Mee? — W odpowiedzi gęś kozia* przełknęła głośno i pochyliła łeb, na wszelki wypadek nadstawiając rogów. Zaraz jednak głód wziął górę nad przezornością i zwierzę jednym kłapnięciem pokaźnego dzioba wgryzło się w kolejną główkę. W czarnych oczach stworzenia błysnęło czyste szczęście, gdy przeżuwało tak intensywnie, że bródka pod dziobem trzęsła mu się w sposób niemalże hipnotyczny.  
Mało brakowało, a Cải Bắp rzuciłby w intruza trzymaną w ręku kapustą, zaraz się jednak opamiętał. Zwierzę nie wyglądało na tutejsze — nie widział zresztą, by mieszkańcy wysepki hodowali gęsi kozie, a przyglądał się bardzo uważnie miejscowej faunie, nim zdecydował się rozpocząć tu swoją hodowlę. Nie, ta sztuka musiała przylecieć z daleka, jej sierść była zmierzwiona, pióra na skrzydłach brudne i matowe, a lewy róg nieco nadłamany. Staremu hodowcy kapusty zrobiło się jej szkoda. To nie był w końcu Avatar czy inny bezczelny smarkacz pozbawiony szacunku dla ciężkiej pracy ludzkich rąk, a stworzenie prawie równie niewinne jak jego roślinki.  
— Naści, malutka — burknął z rezerwą, podając gęsi kapustę. Tę już nadgryzioną, świeżej mimo wszystko było mu szkoda.  
Zwierzę przyjęło ją z wdzięcznością i nawet dało się pogłaskać.  
Cải Bắp spojrzał w niebo, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. Babcia powtarzała mu zawsze, że kiedy los zsyła nam znaki, nie należy ich ignorować. Zresztą z kapustą i tak już od dawna mu nie wychodziło...  
— Cóż, ponoć w biznesie zawsze należy być elastycznym — zdecydował, ukradkiem szykując postronek dla swojej nowej własności. — Ostatecznie za twoje mleko nie zarobię tak znowu mniej niż za tę kapustę…

**Author's Note:**

> * Skoro w serialu mogą istnieć takie cuda jak krzyżówka koguta ze świnią, to niech nikt mnie nie pyta, jak miałaby funkcjonować mieszanka kozy z gęsią. Magia Avatara i tyle.


End file.
